In environments that call for an operator to perform various tasks that are located a distance from a control console, it is sometimes challenging to coordinate control intervention with performance of the remote tasks. For example, in a laboratory environment situations often arise where a task demands interaction with a central computer display in conjunction with a set of physical activities that are performed at a distance from the display. Accordingly, an operator may be tasked with attending to a multiple-module in vitro diagnostic instrument system, which places a number of demands on the operator. For example, the operator may obtain a list of reagents from the central display, acquire the reagents from a storage area or refrigerator, pause the in vitro diagnostic instrument at the central display, place the reagents on the module, and return to the central display to acknowledge completion of the operation.
In such environments as the one described above, the operator is tasked with activities that occur remotely from a central console, while operations for the system are controlled at the central console.